Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/07
31. Juli 2014 *Flughafen Frankfurt: Elefanten-Stoßzähne im Gepäck entdeckt - 31.07.2014. *TV-Kritik „Hannes Jaenicke: Im Einsatz für Elefanten“ (ZDF): Kreislauf des Lebens - 31.07.2014. *Heroin-Entzug! Diese Elefanten sind jetzt clean - 31.07.2014. *How do you stop wild elephant attacks? In India, it's with text messages - 31.07.2014. *Indian Scientists Are Preventing Wild Elephant Attacks With Text Messages and TV - 31.07.2014. *Poachers poison elephant, steal one tusk - 31.07.2014. *Kenyan woman injured in elephant attack - 31.07.2014. *Indian elephant heartbroken after partner’s death - 31.07.2014. *Elephant poachers penetrate South African borders again - 31.07.2014. *Elephant and calf rescued in Odisha village - 31.07.2014. *Police arrest man with elephant tusks worth Sh8.4million - 31.07.2014. 30. Juli 2014 *No more junk in their trunks: Heroin-addict ELEPHANTS fed opium-laced bananas by Triads who used them to smuggle drugs are cured after going cold turkey - 30.07.2014. *African Elephants May Be Extinct By 2020 Because People Keep Eating With Ivory Chopsticks - 30.07.2014. *Elephant wars for Kruger - 30.07.2014. 29. Juli 2014 *Zirkusdirektoren haften nicht für ihre Elefanten - 29.07.2014. *Elephant dies in Bihar Tiger Reserve in Bihar - 29.07.2014. *Zoo’s Renee paints with purpose to aid African elephants - 29.07.2014. *Navann The Elephant Meets Much Smaller Cat, Honestly Looks A Little Intimidated - 29.07.2014. *Elephant attack kills woman in Rautahat - 29.07.2014. 28. Juli 2014 *The ugly side of Thailand’s elephant tourism - 28.07.2014. *Elephants Might Be Able To Self-Medicate To Induce Labor - 28.07.2014. *Elefanten haben Angst vor Bienen - 28.07.2014. *'Temple elephant in Puducherry in the pink of health' - 28.07.2014. *Remembering an elephant rampage in Altoona - 28.07.2014. 27. Juli 2014 *Elephant attacks in Chhattisgarh agitate tribals - 27.07.2014. *S.F. ranks No. 2 U.S. city for elephant-killing ivory imports - 27.07.2014. *KWS Rangers kill poacher next to the 45-year-old elephant he had killed in Tsavo - 27.07.2014. *10,000-year-old elephant's remains found in Mexico amidst deposits of volcanic sand - 27.07.2014. *Baby elephant named 'Lanchang' - 27.07.2014. 26. Juli 2014 *Hannes Jaenicke: "Mein Geldbeutel ist eine scharfe Waffe" - 26.07.2014. *Abused elephant finds sanctuary in Hohenwald, Tennessee - 26.07.2014. *Manakula Vinayagar Temple warned on elephant issue - 26.07.2014. 25. Juli 2014 *With a New Girlfriend, Sunder, the Elephant Moves Towards Recovery - 25.07.2014. *Elephant tusk suspect denied bai - 25.07.2014. *Report: Cause of Joy the elephant's death unknown - 25.07.2014. *Remains of 10,000-year-old elephant found in Mexico - 25.07.2014. *Villagers' detention reignites elephants row - 25.07.2014. *Baby elephant adopted illegally to return to wild - 25.07.2014. *Kartick Satyanarayan, the man who made an elephant weep with joy - 25.07.2014. *Concerns raised for San Antonio Zoo's elephant - 25.07.2014. 24. Juli 2014 *Raju the Rescued Elephant is LOVING His Freedom (PHOTOS) - 24.07.2014. *PETA urges Indiana State Fair to cancel elephant rides - 24.07.2014. *Suspension Upheld for the Import of Zimbabwe Elephant Trophies - 24.07.2014. *Student Stories: Wildlife grad works to protect elephants in Thailand - 24.07.2014. *Elephant park planned in Hassan district - 24.07.2014. *Taronga Zoo to relocate four Asian elephants to Dubbo to ease overcrowding - 24.07.2014. *Police seize Vietnamese with lion teeth and elephant skin worth Sh3,000 in Nairobi - 24.07.2014. *Omaha zoo's last elephant finds some old friends in Cleveland - 24.07.2014. *Super smeller? Not dogs, but African elephants - 24.07.2014. *Tina the elephant marks 50th milestone - 24.07.2014. 23. Juli 2014 *India’s Celebrity Elephants Do Not Enjoy Celebrity Comfort - 23.07.2014. *Museum to display elephant organs - 23.07.2014. *Elephants Protect Baby From Being Swept Away By River During Bath Time - 23.07.2014. *Die langen und genauen Nasen der Elefanten - 23.07.2014. *PICS: Knysna elephant caught on camera - 23.07.2014. *Elephants possess 'superior' sense of smell: study - 23.07.2014. 22. Juli 2014 *Violating norms, two-year-old elephant taken to Mumbai for film-shooting - 22.07.2014. *Pillendreher wittern Kot der Elefanten meilenweit - 22.07.2014. *Lange gute Nase: Elefanten haben extrem guten Geruchssinn - 22.07.2014. *Touristen gefährden Elefanten-Bestand - 22.07.2014. *The 'Elephant Whisperer' Of World War II - 22.07.2014. *Moving New Book Outlines Torturous Life of Billie the Circus Elephant - 22.07.2014. *African lion, extinct Siwalik Elephant once roamed Bengal - 22.07.2014. *Study: elephants have biggest, most discerning nose of all mammals - 22.07.2014. *Devotees' Ire over Ill-treatment Meted out to Temple Elephant - 22.07.2014. *Adorable snaps of baby elephant snuggling up to his mum - 22.07.2014. *African elephant genome suggests they are superior smellers - 22.07.2014. 21. Juli 2014 *Interview mit Hannes Jaenicke zu "Im Einsatz für Elefanten" - 21.07.2014. *Elefanten sorgten in Dübendorf für Aufsehen - 21.07.2014. *Chained, beaten bloody and weak from starvation, heart-wrenching book describes how Billie the elephant escaped the barbaric torture and indignities under the big top and finally found sanctuary in Tennessee - 21.07.2014. *Seriously cute: Bull elephant calf born at Dublin Zoo - 21.07.2014. *West Bengal Considers Temporary Birth Control to Control Elephant Population - 21.07.2014. *Similipal Elephant Wreaks Havoc, Kills Villager - 21.07.2014. *Kenya: Imenti North Residents Feast On Dead Elephant's Meat - 21.07.2014. *Circus elephant walk won't be held this year - 21.07.2014. 20. Juli 2014 *Olifantje geboren in Dierenpark Emmen - 20.07.2014. *Olifantje geboren in Dierenpark Emmen (video) - 20.07.2014. 19. Juli 2014 *Elephant calf falls into well, rescued - 19.07.2014. *Sommer-Dusche für die Elefanten - 19.07.2014. 18. Juli 2014 *Moordenaars olifant Khlao opgepakt - 18.07.2014. 17. Juli 2014 *Zahme Schmusekatzen und riesige Elefanten im Zirkus Charles - Offensiver Umgang mit Kritik von Trierschützern - 17.07.2014. *Touristen, Türme, Trompeten - 17.07.2014. *Zwembad taboe voor olifant Buba - 17.07.2014. *Zongoloni's first steps to freedom: Baby elephant found grieving her mother after she was killed by poachers learns survival skills at wild animal school - 17.07.2014. *Google Elephant system made by B.C. man helps fight poaching - 17.07.2014. *Zoo Elephants' Big Threat: Too Much Junk in the Trunk - 17.07.2014. *Elephant Exhibit at Oregon Zoo to Set New Standards for Pachyderm Care - 17.07.2014. 16. Juli 2014 *Elefanten ziehen erst 2015 in den Container - 16.07.2014. *Olifant Buba op Lekkerkerks grondgebied - 16.07.2014. *Q&A: Elephant Conservation Challenges in Sri Lanka—A Conversation With Shermin de Silva - 16.07.014. 15. Juli 2014 *Optreden olifant Buba afgezegd om ophef - 15.07.2014. 14. Juli 2014 *For aging Texas elephant, lots of attention, pills - 14.07.2014. 13. Juli 2014 *Dalma to have 12 more elephant corridors soon - 13.07.2014. 12. Juli 2014 *Raju muss nicht mehr weinen - 12.07.2014. *Book review: ‘Elephant Company’ by Vicki Croke - 12.07.2014. *West Bengal girl killed by elephant, police suspect country liquor lured animal in - 12.07.2014. *Laatste eer vermoorde olifant Khlao - 12.07.2014. *Recently Freed Indian Elephant Gets Help From Tenn. Sanctuary - 12.07.2014. *Birmingham zoo director reacts to photo of elephant reportedly crying - 12.07.2014. 11. Juli 2014 *Fußball-WM: Elefanten-Orakel Nelly tippt im Finale auf Deutschland - 11.07.2014. *Zoo in Tel Aviv: Elefanten schützen Nachwuchs bei Raketen-Alarm - 11.07.2014. *50 Jahre in Ketten: Die grausame Gefangenschaft des weinenden Elefanten - 11.07.2014. *Elfenbeinhandel: Unbekannte vergiften Film-Elefant - 11.07.2014. *Mit "Alexander" berühmt geworden: Wilderer töten Film-Elefant Khlao - 11.07.2014. *Olifant beschermt baby tegen raketaanval - 11.07.2014. *What killed Joy the elephant? - 11.07.2014. *Crying or not, Raju has raised awareness of cruelty to elephants - 11.07.2014. *Zimbabwe: New Elephant Cyanide Poisoning Cases in Zambezi - 11.07.2014. *Elephant Featured In Film 'Alexander' Killed By Thai Poachers - 11.07.2014. *Hunt for killers of famous elephant - 11.07.2014. *Global Effort Needed to Stem Elephant Slaughter - 11.07.2014. *Raju Gets A Girlfriend: An Elephant Love Story - 11.07.2014. *Need to cool down in the warm weather? Elephant takes mud bath near Bristol - 11.07.2014. *Mathura: Freed from Abusive Owner, Elephant Recuperates - 11.07.2014. *Namibia: Desert Elephants 'Legally' Hunted to Solve Human-Animal Conflict - 11.07.2014. 10. Juli 2014 *Unlikely Warriors: ‘Elephant Company,’ by Vicki Constantine Croke - 10.07.2014. 9. Juli 2014 *Elephant Weeps When Freed From Captivity - 09.07.2014. 8. Juli 2014 *Tierschutzgruppen protestieren gegen Elefanten-'Kungfu'-Show - 08.07.2014. *Rajus Tränen gingen um die Welt: Weinender Elefant hat Freundin gefunden - 08.07.2014. *Elephants Are Tortured and Trafficked to Entertain Tourists in Thailand - 08.07.2014. *Raju the Elephant Cries After Being Rescued From Captivity - 08.07.2014. *Amazing pictures prove other animals have human emotions after elephant Raju weeps with relie - 08.07.2014. 7. Juli 2014 *Elefanten für Touristen von Myanmar nach Thailand geschmuggelt - 07.07.2014. *#GNvdD: Olifant Shirley viert 15-jarig jubileum in olifantenrusthuis (video) - 07.07.2014. *This Is What Happens When an Elephant Hears an Air Raid Siren - 07.07.2014. *Heart-stopping moment terrified tourists are rammed by raging elephant bull during safari - 07.07.2014. 6. Juli 2014 *Dubious Deal In Elephant Exchange Underway? - 06.07.2014. *Tusker tramples woman to death in Bardiya - 06.07.2014. 5. Juli 2014 *Elephant who was held in chains on the streets of India for 50 years rescued - 05.07.2014. *Understanding African Elephant Body Fat Might Solve Their Fertility Issues - 05.07.2014. *Elephant Electrocuted at Coffee Estate; Two Persons Held - 05.07.2014. 4. Juli 2014 *Calgary elephants welcomed to Washington, D.C. - 04.07.2014. *Auf den Spuren des weißen Elefanten - 04.07.2014. *Unlocking The Secrets Of Body Fat To Save Captive Elephants - 04.07.2014. *Video: Baby elephants turning 1 at Fort Worth Zoo - 04.07.2014. *Vets save elephant by removing 6in spear tip from its head - 04.07.2014. *Elephant tramples woman to death in Alur taluk - 04.07.2014. *Uttar Pradesh to promote development of elephant reserves - 04.07.2014. *Rhino to Elephant Poaching Prompts Namibia to Deploy Army Unit - 04.07.2014. *Elephant In 'The 100 Year Old Man' Was Cruelly Treated,' Claims Animal Defenders International - 04.07.2014. *Washer for elephants: Sidney firefighters to take on circus pachyderms - 04.07.2014. *Residents respond to elephant story - 04.07.2014. 3. Juli 2014 *Wildereikrise: Bundestag will Elefanten und Nashörner besser schützen - 03.07.2014. *African-Elephant Poaching Soars as Ivory Prices Triple in China - 03.07.2014. *Namibia: Elephant Poachers Arrested - 03.07.2014. *Why It’s No Fun To be a Circus Elephant - 03.07.2014. *Video: Elephant predicts World Cup quarter-final - 03.07.2014. *How body fat could help save elephants - 03.07.2014. *Teachers roll in mud for orphaned elephant fundraiser; Grade 4 student's initiative raises nearly $1,000 - 03.07.2014. *Thailand ivory trade fuelling Africa elephant crisis - 03.07.2014. 2. Juli 2014 *Mozambique: Poachers Poisoning Elephants in Magoe - 02.07.2014. *Mozambique: Obama Urged to Sanction Mozambique Over Elephant, Rhino Poaching - 02.07.2014. *A mani-pedi... Elephant style! Tusks and toes get scrubbed at Indian sanctuary for jumbo clients - 02.07.2014. *Namibia: Elephant Poachers Denied Bail - 02.07.2014. *Orphaned baby elephant is rescued after being targeted in a revenge attack - 02.07.2014. *Elephant Kills Man in Fresh Herd Inroads - 02.07.2014. 1. Juli 2014 *Ein Lächeln im Elefantenpark - 01.07.2014. *Zürcher Elefantenbaby heisst «Omysha» - 01.07.2014. *Houston zoo elephant miscarries twins - 01.07.2014. *Namibia: Elephant Tusks Confiscated in Kavango - 01.07.2014.